When Worlds Collide
by Annalynn214
Summary: Lissa has decided to attend Cross Academy in hopes to learn about the vampires that live there. She drags Rose along as well. See what happens when these two races mingle and what Kaname's plan for these Vamps are. Set mainly in a OC's POV. Please R&R!  D


**Well this is a crossover between Vampire Academy and Vampire Knight. I'm using Third and First person's POV and I hope you enjoy. I also made Senri Shiki have a twin sister. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. =)**

**This is set after the fourth VA book and long before Kaname's intentions are made clear in the Manga.**

** Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Liss?" Rose asked Lissa while they boarded a private jet.<p>

Lissa looked at Rose with a calm, confident expression. "One hundred percent."

"But why do you want to go to that academy? I thought you liked it at Lehigh?" Rose asked trying to negotiate Lissa out of her decision.

"Because I want to learn more about this other type of vampire. I saw an article in a history book in the palace library about them and it piqued my interest."

"Alright, but how are you making it out with just one guardian?" Rose asked.

"I'm the queen, I can pretty much do as I wish." Lissa smiled serenely.

Rose didn't ask any more questions as the plane began to rise and fly off toward the academy that Lissa transferred them to.

* * *

><p>Cross Academy.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Kaname?" I asked a little uncertain about two new vampires of a different race starting classes with the Night Class.

"Absolutely, Sakura. Now, you and Ichijo go wait for them in the foyer. They should be here soon."

With that, Takuma and I headed down to the first floor entryway to wait for our new classmates.

"This will either be a total disaster or a brilliant idea." Takuma said, trying to make conversation.

"My bet's on total disaster. What about you?" I asked as we took seats on the couches that sat just to the side of the staircase and door.

"Too soon to tell. I'll place my bet when I meet them." He said with that trademark grin of his. "Now we wait."

I sighed. I trust Kaname, but I can't help but wonder why he's going through all this trouble.

* * *

><p>Rose and Lissa arrived at the academy in the middle of the human night. All the students should've been already in bed, but even though it was 3am two people dressed in black uniforms approached the queen and her guardian. The first one was a boy. He was tall with silvery white hair and pale lavender eyes. He also wore a grim expression and appeared as though he'd prefer to be anywhere but here. The other one was a girl who was considerably shorter than the first. She had short, dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. Unlike the first, she had a warm, friendly expression. She was also the first to speak.<p>

"Hello. You must Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. I am Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. We are a part of the Disciplinary Committee. We'll Show you to the headmaster's office."

The one named Yuki turned and headed toward the gigantic looking school behind her. Zero followed and so did Rose and Lissa.

"So what kind of protection is set up around this place?" Rose asked breaking the ever-increasing silence.

Yuki stopped and turned to face them with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Like is there any wards, guardians, you know protection."

"Oh Zero and I are the Guardians of the school. We keep the Night Class's secret from getting out to the Day Class."

Rose returned Yuki's earlier look of confusion. "That's it? Two guardians? Who protects the Night Class?"

Rose noticed the sudden look of disgust in Zero's expression but ignored it. "They don't need any protection." Yuki answered.

"They know how to protect themselves and since that stupid pureblood is here, nobody will think of doing anything." Zero elaborated.

Yuki shook her head at Zero and motioned for Rose and Lissa to follow her again. They walked through campus and through the school hallways until they arrived at a closed door that Yuki didn't bother knocking at and walked right in.

"Ah my darling son and daughter! Thank you for doing this so late." Said a guy sitting behind a big wooden desk. He had straw colored hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and he was wearing pajamas and a blanket over his shoulders.

"How many times have I told you to not call me your son? You never adopted me." Zero growled.

"Why bother with the details." The guy said waving him off while adjusting his spectacles. "Now then you two must be Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. It is an honor to have you two attending the academy. I am Headmaster Cross."

"It's an honor to be attending here." Lissa said turning on her queenly charm. "I'm Lissa and this is Rose." She said nodding in Rose's direction.

"Well the only point of this visit was to make sure you two got here in one piece, and seeing as it _is _3am I think I should let my darling daughter and son... um... Zero take you to your dorm. You will start classes tomorrow and your uniforms are already in your room."

"Thank you, headmaster." Lissa said formally.

Zero walked out first followed by Rose and Lissa. "Goodnight Headmas- Father." Yuki said, before following the others out the door.

The group made their way across campus in silence. It being so late caused the lack of conversation going on among the group. They walked up some steps to a huge almost castle-like building. Before Yuki or Zero could reach for the door handle the massive ornate door, it opened wide to reveal two more people dressed in white uniforms. One was a tall and blonde-haired man with bright sparkling green eyes. He wore a huge grin that showed just the tips of his fangs. Next to him was a short girl with long mahogany colored hair that fell in loose waves around her shoulders. She had pale blue eyes tinted with green.

"We're so glad you're finally here!" The blonde said "I'm Takuma Ichijo and this is Sakura Shiki. We're here to escort you to Kaname-Sama."

"Yay for us." The girl said sarcastically.

"Oh Sakura, you're so cute when you're grumpy." Takuma said smiling down at Sakura. Rose could definitely tell there was something going on between them.

"Could you two just go ahead and take them to see Kuran so we can leave." Zero said agitated.

"Zero, be nice." Yuki chastised.

"Yeah, Kiryu, be nice." Takuma said with a chuckle. "We're here to make friends."

"More like, here suck blood." Zero said before stalking off.

"Zero!" Yuki called after him. "I'm sorry about him." She said before running off in his direction.

* * *

><p>"Guess that just leaves us." Takuma said shaking his head.<p>

"You know better than antagonize him." I chided Takuma.

"And you know I was just being friendly." He said, smile spreading over his features again. "That guy just doesn't like us."

I nodded in agreement and turned toward the two girls standing outside. "Come on in and we'll get you settled."

So who's Rosemarie and who's Vasilisa?" Takuma asked.

"I'm Lissa," The blonde said. "And that's Rose." She nodded toward the girl with dark brown hair.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as Takuma and I started up the grand staircase.

"To speak to the Dorm President." I stated simply without looking back. As we reached the top of the stairs I almost ran into someone, and that someone happened to be my brother. "Senri? What in the world are you doing up?" I said giving a small laugh.

"Finding you. I wanted to talk." He answered glancing behind us. I instantly knew why he wanted to 'talk' but we couldn't here. "Alright, I'll come to your room later and we can talk."

He nodded and turned off to go back to his room.

"Who was that?" Rose questioned as we started walking again.

"That was Senri Shiki." I said not wanting to elaborate, because this Rose character was getting on my nerves with all her questions.

"They're twins." Takuma added, apparently not affected by her interrogation. By now, we reached Kaname's door and Takuma knocked gently and opened the door when he heard Kaname's muffled, _'Come in'_.

We walked in with Rose and Lissa and then promptly left when he nodded for Takuma and me to leave.

"I guess I'm going to go find Senri." I said already heading off.

"He's my roommate so I guess you're stuck with me for a little while longer." Takuma said easily catching up to me.

"Well isn't that a shame." I said teasingly

"Well if you prefer to walk alone I could just leave and go somewhere else?" He said teasing back.

"Oh you know I love your company." I smiled at him.

"And I love yours." He agreed as we reached his and Senri's room. When we walked in Senri was restlessly pacing back and forth.

"Sakura." He said looking up at our entrance. "Can we take a walk and talk?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded. He walked out the door and I said my goodnight to Takuma and followed Senri out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. <strong>

**Review and tune in for the next chapter! =D**


End file.
